


snow is softly falling

by blueskieswastaken



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lots of fluff actually, Somewhere, cant NOT let her say fuck, first snow of the winter, hints of autistic marina, lesbians being sweet, pearl probably swears at some point, “lesbians in space” is a tag and i’m not sure what to think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskieswastaken/pseuds/blueskieswastaken
Summary: When the snow falls, it’s silent. It glitters and shines in the moonlight as it makes its maiden journey to the ground, piling up on sidewalks, on roads, on front yards and balconies. The first snow, every year, is met with excitement and wonder, and having just gotten married Pearl and Marina take full advantage of having a new play-thing... whenever they decide they’re willing to ignore the freezing cold.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make a lot of ~atmospheric vibes~ here but I’m not that great at that. i did my best. thank you.

Marina woke with a soft yawn and a quiet trill, curled up around her tiny wife, softly purring as she savored the little squidling’s seemingly endless warmth, a stark contrast to the oppressive cold of the bedroom. 

She didn’t want to move, much less wake up at whatever hour of the night it was.   
  


The blankets were laying over her body in _just_ the right way, creating a small cocoon of warmth that Marina didn’t want to disturb. Her wife lay in front of her, curled up in a fetal position with her back pressed against Marina’s chest. Even the smallest movement from either of them would ruin this for both, ruin the warmth and the comfort by letting in the sharp, freezing cold. It was something Marina definitely didn’t want, especially considering all the hard work she put into getting herself so comfortable in the first place.

She sighs, and closes her eyes again, yearning for a closer hold on Pearl and _yet,_ cuddling her closer under the weighted blankets would move her so that she was once again caught in the horrible, horrible chill of the midnight winter air.

For now, to help her get back to sleep, Marina thinks about what she has and how much she loves it. She thinks back to the proposal: the Halloween splatfest scheduled to start on her birthday, and yet cancelled less than a day later because Marina was so happy she could hardly focus on anything else.

She eventually falls asleep once more, watching long, sprawling shadows of winter birds and stray cats whose parents accidentally left the windows open climbing across the snow-capped balcony outside the bedroom.   
Pearl’s hand slowly moved to hold Marina’s, calming the octopus even more than she already was. 

She wondered what Pearl was dreaming of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this in a discord server but eventually i said “screw that” and brought it here. a lot of my paragraph breaks on discord end with “press send and continue to type” so there’s probably a lot of messages on accident and thus i am rewriting as i go  
> there will be more, someday. whenever i decide to put the rest down.  
> i don’t like how short this chapter is but what can i do about it?


	2. moon is brightly shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast time!... also some kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now THIS is a chapter! Sorry about the sudden jump in length I’m very good at long pieces and REALLY wanted to get it out

In the morning, or what she could assume was the morning as the sun has yet to rise, Marina wakes to Pearl somehow having rolled over enough to shove her face into her wife’s chest and stay there, while keeping the warmth and the peace.

The squid was asleep, her arms tightly wrapped around her wife’s torso, palms flat against her back to get the most heat she could despite being cuddled right up to the living radiator that was Marina Iida. 

More sleep,  Marina thinks,  would be amazing.

Inksports hours were shortened today because of the blizzard that blew in a few days ago. Pearl and Marina didn’t have to go to work until noon, if at all.

Marina will take full advantage of this. 

But... how? 

She gazed at Pearl for a good few minutes, allowing herself to be caught in an intense moral dilemma- does she get out of bed, and risk waking Pearl?

Or does she stay here until Pearl wakes up on her own, and risk being late for work because she  knows  how Pearl is? 

Marina closes her eyes, thinking about it for a few seconds. Waking Pearl is not as much of a consequence as being late for work: Pearl can (and will) go back to sleep.

So Marina slowly, carefully, cautiously pulls herself out of bed, using her octo form to slip out of Pearl’s arms and onto the floor, cringing at the sharp  crack  of her claws hitting the polished hardwood. 

She glances back at her wife as she quietly goes into the closet to change her shirt. A tank top, maybe. Military camouflage, a taste of... well, can it really be considered “home” if you had to run away? 

After she has her shirt on, she begins stalking through the manor’s halls, the only sounds being her breathing and, once she was sure Pearl couldn’t hear, the rhythmic clacking of claws against floor. 

The entire house was cold- Marina could swear she saw a few glimpses of frost on the walls, the snow outside reaching her knees and the windows painted with beautifully elaborate patterns of ice that melted when Marina placed her palm flat against the glass.

Marina was alone with the night as she entered the kitchen, reaching above the stove to turn on the light.

She sighed, pulling out a knife from the drawer, a cutting board from the cabinet, and an onion from the basket of vegetables she and Pearl have on the bar after washing her hands at the sink. 

Marina cracks her knuckles and grabs her knife, bites her lip as she chops the onion into quarters, finely minces it with a small rhythm, and drops the pieces into a bowl. She hummed, digging into the fridge for a packet of chicken left over from the night before.

“... Oh, we still have that.” 

The skin of said chicken is carefully sliced off and dropped into a pan, while the meat stays on the cutting board. 

Marina turned on the stove, letting herself drool a little (but quickly stopping herself) as she caught a whiff of the smell floating up from the pan, again licking her lips. She shook her head to focus herself, taking the skin out of the pan and adding the meat. She was very tempted to grab a raw piece and eat it right now, but she stopped herself as she added the onion, some butter, and cooked rice, topping it all off with a small ladling of demi-glacé sauce over the whole thing as she fried the entire thing. 

She smiled at her work and puts the rice mixture into a shaper, leaving it overturned on a plate as she grabs some eggs and a few slices of bacon, which was sliced into small pieces, fried, and set aside on another burner to keep warm.

Marina took the eggs first, cracking them into a bowl and beating them with her chopsticks before pouring them into her pan and using a spoon to sprinkle in all the little bacon pieces since she knows that’s how Pearl likes it. 

She took the plate to the bar, gently pulled the shaper off the rice, and carefully placed the egg on top, retrieving her knife from the counter and slicing it down the middle before dropping the knife in the sink. She found herself smiling at the small squid half-sprinting to the kitchen in heated pursuit of her wife’s cooking as she poured a final ladle of the leftover sauce, her tired golden eyes shimmering in the early-morning moonlight.

“Good morning, Pearlie.”

“Yo... what’re you doin’ up?”

“I made you breakfast. Couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Pearl’s eyes suddenly brightened at the sight of her plate, especially once Marina handed her a spoon and let her go wild. 

A few minutes later, though, Pearl gently nudged Marina over.

“You ain’t got none.”

“Oh, it’s alright.” 

“No, no. I ain’t letting you go hungry, Reena.” 

“I’ll make myself some breakfast soon... I’m not hungry.” 

“At least try your own cooking.” 

Marina laughs a little, shrugging as she leans down and takes the spoonful of food Pearl offered her.

“Ooh... that is good.” 

“Told ya. You’re the best chef in Inkopolis.”

“Thanks.”

Marina stands, slowly spinning as she walks around the counter and drops into the chair beside Pearl to drape her arms around her wife and kiss her. 

“Pearlie, you’re the best.”

“You’re better.” 

She snorts, shaking her head as she leans against Pearl’s small chest and listens to her heartbeats for a few seconds before sweeping her wife off the chair and onto the couch, tightly hugging and spinning with her as she lands on her back. 

Marina lays there, Pearl on top of her, watching as the matching rings softly clicked against each other. She enjoyed entertaining the thought that these rings represented both her and Pearl.

The polished gold of Marina’s ring perfectly complemented Pearl’s hammered silver, just the right way Marina complemented Pearl.

Pearl was spoiled, her family rich and able to buy her all the beautiful, glittering gold she wanted, even if she was soft and easily molded. 

Marina was tough, her work hard yet able to show her all the lessons the sheer, shining silver was there to teach, even if she was solid and dead-set on her desires. 

Pearl loves Marina, and Marina loves Pearl- that will be a constant in their relationship.

She sighs, softly, as she watches the snow fall and gently tugs on Pearl’s ring to admire it in the soft blue moonlight.

“... you see how much snow was out there? Somethin’ tells me we’re getting today off.”

“It’s beautiful... can we go out and play in it?”

“Right now?... Nah. ‘S too early... fuckin’... what is it, seven? Eight? I’m goin’ back to sleep... you make for a real good pillow, Reena.” 

And Pearl does just as she says, taking her ring back from the thieving octopus who stole it before cuddling up to her chest and falling asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is around where the discord archive ends, so it’ll all be original from here!
> 
> reena’s recipe is inspired by this, https://youtu.be/eeeTvatu6fk PLEase go watch junskitchen.  
> also the part with the ring-stealing is a reference to my favorite Pearlina fic Hammered Silver by theashemarie, but she’s probably not gonna see this so...
> 
> ALSO disregard the apparent second end notes? i dunno how to fix that.


End file.
